


The 4-7-3-6-2-5-1 to Put My Mind at Ease

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Presents, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Gon's Birthday [2/2]Math homework and confessions. Gon thinks his birthday is just perfect.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The 4-7-3-6-2-5-1 to Put My Mind at Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part to Gon's birthday oneshots! I always think of them as being high schoolers right now. So, let's just say Gon just turned 15! 
> 
> Song; Homage by Mild High Club

* * *

Gon sighed again, and again and again. Math was… well it had to be his worst subject yet. He could barely do addition without the help of his fingers, he sighed again kicking Killua's shin. The said boy didn't bat an eye, a piece of celery pressed between his lips as he scrolled through his computer; taking notes as he went. This wasn't fair, Killua was better at math then him—not by much, he was still as dumb as Gon, but at least he could do addition without the help of his fingers. 

Gon looked at his computer screen again, he was still on the first problem, it seemed to mock him and he turned away looking longingly at Killua's full notebook; maybe Gon's problem was his note taking. He couldn't pay attention enough to take a couple notes, just ten minutes ago he had skipped right over the explanation video. Why? Because it was too long of course, Gon wanted to save time, not waste fourteen minutes on a video explaining how to multiply polynomials. He sighed again, this time letting his pencil fall silently on to the keyboard of his computer, Killua still didn't look up, even after Gon brushed a foot across his leg; knocking extra hard onto the side of Killua's foot; it swung side to side. 

Gon grabbed a piece of celery off the plate in the center of the table, giving up on getting Killua's attention. He could just open a new tab and go back to the practice video, but did he want to? The answer was of course a no, of course he didn't want to waste fourteen minutes of his life on a video explaining how. to. multiply. polynomials. Gon barely even knew what a polynomial was. He sighed again, and with this sigh Killua lifted his head. Gon gulped, he almost forgot how pretty Killua was — even after who knew how long it was since either one of them had showered. He didn't really see the point anymore, I mean, Aunt Mito's barely let them go exploring and even then they had to wear a mask and Gon did not like wearing the masks; they were too constricting so instead they both took to lounging around the house. 

Killua pressed the tip of his eraser against his bottom lip, resting his head against the palm of his hand, he returned Gon's attempts of getting his attention; knocking a socked foot against the side of Gon's. 

"What's wrong?" 

Gon sunk down in his chair, chewing on a bitter stalk of celery. He looked from his empty notebook to Killua's notebook. School was so, so stupid. The time on his computer changed, it was already 2 and Gon hadn't even got past the first question. 

"Do you," Gon sighed, pressing his forehead against the table top; his hair was far from spiky, instead it was slicked down with the grease from not showering. "Understand this?"

Killua nodded, tapping his pencil against his lip— Gon supposed that was better than Killua's old habit; slamming his pencil against the top of his desk. "A little bit, it's not...that hard?" It sounded more like a question then anything.

"It is hard." Gon snapped, he leaned back in his chair, sulking. "It's very-"

"You're just stupid." Killua shook his head, pencil still pressed against his bottom lip. 

Killua always had better grades then him, it wasn't a surprise and it hadn't bothered Gon when they had been in school. Instead, Gon would join Killua in the library during lunch, where Killua would help him out by letting him copy his homework. Or Gon would stay after school, just for an hour to get extra help from his teachers. Gon could call up his teachers for help, they had two hours a day for a reason, but Gon still couldn't shake off the embarrassment from the last time. Killua walked into his room with a laundry basket full of clothes and two textbooks balanced on his head— Gon couldn't forget his shit eating grin either. His teacher had been stunned, being unable to do anything but clear his throat. 

"I'm not stupid, I just can't do math." Gon's bottom lip jutted out and Killua rolled his eyes, _his pretty blue eyes._ Gon looked away. 

"I bet you didn't even watch the video." 

Gon's mouth fell open, "I well," Killua laughed from behind his hand. 

"Just come over here, I'll help you." Killua ushered Gon over to his side, who, in response dragged the chair across the hardwood floor of the dining room. "Okay, let me see your notebook." Killua held his hand out for Gon's notebook, Gon handed it to him with a small smile— "Where the fu-"

"I didn't take any."

"Well I can see that." Killua rubbed at his temples, but slid his own notebook over to Gon, "Here copy this." Gon nodded, the side of his leg hit Killua's— butterflies formed in Gon's stomach. 

Gon didn't understand this new feeling he would get, it had started maybe a month ago, two months ago, or was it when they met— the first day of seventh grade? Gon didn't know, but Killua made him feel a certain way. Made him feel a weird way. 

Killua's handwriting was messy in a neat way, much better than Gon's chicken scratch; Killua often made fun of it, but Gon didn't mind, because even then he couldn't help the blush that danced across his cheeks, traveling to the tip of his nose. Gon hoped Killua didn't notice how red his face got, he really did. Gon didn't really understand the feelings he got, maybe it was love, Gon did love Killua, but sometimes Gon thought the feelings were different than the love he had for Aunt Mito. Gon loved Killua and Gon loved Aunt Mito, but Aunt Mito didn't give him butterflies, didn't make his cheeks turn so red he had to hide. 

Sometimes Gon wanted to slide his hand into Killua's, and wanted to press their hips side to side. Those thoughts would come while they would be in the hallway, hanging out between classes. Gon had seen Killua do that before, it was with a girl, a girl Gon didn't know and hadn't cared about until he had spotted them across the lunch room; their hands entwined, hips pressed side to side beneath the table. 

Gon had found out who she was the next day in the library, Killua had apologized about not having lunch with him the day before. Why? _Because this girl had asked him out._ Their relationship had lasted a week, Gon hadn't been able to breath around them; she had joined them during lunch in the library, or walking to class. That had been the worst week of Gon's ninth grade year. 

The week after schools had been shut down had also been the worst week of his ninth grade year, who knew how long it would be until school started up again. Gon had decided schools would be closed all year, Aunt Mito had agreed. Gon had spent the week lounging around bored out of his mind. It took a week and a half of begging Aunt Mito until she finally said yes to Killua spending the quarantine with them— Killua's father had said yes, but his mother had been reluctant, his grandfather saved them both and said Killua deserved to spend time with his friend. So, here Killua was a month into the quarantine sitting in Gon's dining room. 

Gon had started regretting his begging, after the first week of Killua staying over the more nervous and wild the butterflies had become. Sometimes they were so fast, so many of them flying around in the pit of Gon's stomach it was hard to breathe; like the morning Gon woke up legs tangled with Killua's. They had fallen asleep watching a movie together. 

"Too bad we can't go anywhere for your birthday." Killua broke the silence first, head in his hands as he watched Gon copy down his notes. The butterflies started up again, Gon took a shaky breath. 

"I don't mind," Gon flipped his notebook over to a clean page, "We'd be at school today anyway, it's basically the same." Killua hummed, 

"But we could of gone out shopping or to the movies, or hmm out for ice cream." Killua's foot slid across the back of Gon's leg, his breath caught in his throat. 

"I don't mind this," Gon's hand felt sweaty, the more time he was spending with Killua the more these weird feelings grew. "Aunt Mito's making my favorite cake, and she got chocolate robots." 

At the last comment Killua's foot froze against the back of Gon's leg, "Aunt Mito got chocolate robots." Gon stifled a laugh. 

"Of course she got chocolate robots." The blush danced across his skin, he really needed to catch his breath. Killua foot moved again, pushing Gon's leg back and forth. 

"Fuck yeah." 

Gon thought he could see a trace of pink across Killua's cheeks, the pale skin blooming, but Killua always had pink cheeks. A bubble of disappointment grew around his heart, before popping, the butterflies stopped. 

"Now what?" Gon set his pencil down looking over at Killua's computer screen— he was already on the last question. 

"Now watch the video, duh." Killua shook his head, pressing on the side of Gon's shoulder pushing him away. Gon dragged his chair back to his side. He really didn't want to waste fourteen minutes of his life watching a stupid video. 

"I hate school." It was a mutter under his breath, a grumble that made his bottom lip jut out, this time Gon didn't miss the way Killua's cheeks grew darker. The butterflies started again, wild, fast. Gon looked at his computer, his mouth felt dry; tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. 

The stairs creaked, Gon turned to find Aunt Mito in the doorway of the dining, she was tying the apron around her waist. 

"How's it going in here?" 

Gon didn't say anything, too caught up in trying to calm the wild butterflies in his stomach. Killua spoke up instead, 

"I'm almost done, but I don't know about Gon."

Aunt Mito hummed, looking between both boys, "Well dinner will be ready in an hour, how about you two go take a bath?"

Gon shot up, they weren't twelve anymore, Gon wouldn't be able to handle taking a bath with Killua. Aunt Mito didn't notice his wide frantic eyes, 

"How about you get the water ready, Gon?" 

Gon could only nod dryly. 

"And Killua you can go get your clothes from the dryer."

♡

Gon kept his knees close to his chest, Killua was across from him— unlike Gon he was completely comfortable, legs stretched out on either side of Gon lathering his hair with soap. 

"Here."

It was the first word spoken in three minutes and all Killua was doing was handing him the bottle of shampoo. Gon took it awkward squeezing a little bit in his hand, it was cold. Killua shrugged his shoulders, leaning down into the water, his legs bending knees pressing against the side of Gon's waist. Gon watched Killua disappear beneath the soapy water, a blush dancing down his neck and across his chest. 

_"I like you."_ It was a whisper, pressing through Gon's lips and flying through the air. Killua popped his head above the water, hair falling in front of his eyes, water splashed. 

"What?"

Gon's blush grew darker, he frantically lathered the soap through his hair, "Nothing." Gon sunk below the water, the sides of his legs touching Killua's. He kept his eyes closed, willing his heart to calm. He missed the blush that traveled across Killua's cheeks. 

♡

Gon was back in the dining room, fingertips pressing into his eyes. He was so bad at math, so, so bad at math. Killua had finished minutes ago, Gon could hear the TV playing some random show, he was sure Killua wouldn't be paying attention to it. 

Aunt Mito was in the kitchen, stealing glances at Gon. The first floor of their small family home smelled of strong spices, different side dishes of rice and chicken, potatoes. Gon groaned, he flipped through pages of chicken scratched notes. His hair had dried on either side of his head, no gel spiking it up, there was no need for gel when Gon was always at home. 

Gon had made it through two out of the five questions and for some reason question three was impossible, it was impossible, it was impossible, it was impos—

"It's B." 

Killua stood in the doorway of the dining room, eyes glazed over with sleepiness. Gon thought he looked really pretty. 

"Huh." 

Killua shook his head, dragging a chair next to Gon; a pan banged loudly from the kitchen, Aunt Mito stealing a glance. 

"Question three, right?" Killua peered over Gon's shoulder, "yeah, it's B." Gon let Killua press his finger against the screen, he clicked the answer before moving onto the next question. Gon's heart dropped, he groaned digging his fingertips into his eyes again, these questions just keep getting worse. 

Aunt Mito poked her head in from the kitchen, "Once you're done, set the table." Gon gave her a silent thumbs up, Killua shook his head pulling Gon's computer toward him. 

"What are you doing!" Gon went to grab his computer, Killua pulled it away. 

"Helping you."

Gon didn't say anything, more than happy to let Killua do the last two questions. It took him one minute for both. 

Gon moved all his school stuff to the living room, setting it next to Killua's stuff on the arm chair, before hurrying back to the kitchen to help set the table. 

Dinner was full of puffed up cheeks and smiles, multiple times Killua slid a socked foot around Gon's leg, locking both their legs together. Gon hid his blush behind his napkin. 

♡

"Do you like it?" Killua leaned against the wall of Gon's bedroom, a pillow held to his chest. Gon sat across from him crossed legged as he held Killua's birthday present in front of his eyes. 

It was a small cloth doll of a dog, it's fur was blue and green, it's eyes little beads. Gon was quiet, lips twisted into a grin. Killua cleared his throat, 

"Alluka chose the colors, Nanika said I should use beads for the eyes." Killua's cheeks were darker than normal, Gon bit the inside of his cheek, smiling growing wider. 

"I, I love it." He pressed it to his chest, "Thank you, Killua!" Gon beamed, pressing his nose to the small dog's nose. 

"Stop it, idiot, that's embarrassing." 

Gon smiled wider, 

"Hey Killua?"

Killua hummed from behind a hand, a hand he was using to hide the blush dancing across his cheeks, "Yeah." The sound was muffled. 

"I like you."

Killua sputtered, hands dropping onto the bed, "W-what?" Killua's cheeks were as red as the strawberries on Gon's birthday cake. 

"Oh, um, nothing." Gon smiled sheepishly, squeezing the small dog, "I think I'm gonna name him Kite." Gon held up the dog, Killua nodded adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

"I like you too." Killua's voice was barely above a whisper, Gon's eyes widened, the blush danced across his cheeks, the butterflies flew widely. 

"W-what?" It was Gon's turn to sputter. 

"I said, I like that name."


End file.
